slgifandomcom-20200214-history
Shopping Continent
This is the smallest continent and is a shoppers' and merchants' paradise. It has no seas, just endless shops, connected with roads, on a large plain. If you have money to waste, this is the best destination. SLGI team gave this continent the transitory name C021. Estate: Something Estates History Construction of this continent started around 2008 http://www.gridsurvey.com/display.php?id=9137. Even if it is very close to Satori, it did nit appear on other continental maps. It gathered some attention on some articles because of a high density of infohubs. It was in April 2013 when SLGI team first listed Shopping on the List Of Continents. No major changes occurred between 2013 and August 2015. Structure The continent is compact, it has almost a square shape. Geography The general aspect is that of a gigantic supermarket. It is owned by a single estate. Its location is South to Satori. An interesting fact is that almost every sim has a central infohub that looks like a park or like a square. There are cars driving on local roads. This continent has automated transportation. Altitude is 35 meters (a perfect plain). In infohubs, in places with water, altitude is 30 meters. Water level is 34 meters. Editing the altitude map for this continent makes no sense, since all land should fit between 20 and 40 meters. Shopping Continent has no ban lines or entity orb teleporters, the highest road density of all continents and a lot of people that want you inside their shops. So, this is the continent with the highest accesibility. Transportation The road network has about 25 km length and automated transport. Roads are placed in paralell, like the American streets. This system allows a very good access to all parcels. It is easy for clients to move this way from a shop to another. There are taxi vehicles that circle along all roads, with stops at the sim central infohubs and with informations for travellers. They are a very good way to get a complete tour of the continent. These vehicles are owned by a single person. So, we can say that Shopping Continent has an Automated Transportation company with continental coverage. As a result, Road efficiency index is 11.60, the highest value from all continents. For more details, see Private Continents Network. Statistic data *Size in sims: 33 (N-S 7, E-W 6) *Size in meters: 2.16 square km (1.79/1.53 km) *Sea sims (only water): 0 *Coast sims (land & water): 1 *Land sims (no water): 32 (however, they might have fountains or small pools) *Sims with road access: 32 *Population density: average (daily fluctuations) Land Status All land is owned by the same estate. Land is commercial. Roads and central infohubs are Protected Land. As for 2015, there is a lot of land available for sale. Since this continent is a giant mall, there is no Land With Restricted Access. Clients are just invited to visit any parcel. Coordinates The Coordinates are in sims, format longitude(min-max)/latitude(min-max) from Gridsurvey http://www.gridsurvey.com. Continent: 1095-1100/974-980 Grid Sector J9, Grid Sector K9 Sim Examples *Car *Men *X *Skins *Clothing *Money *Art *Toys See also List Of Continents Second Life Geography Category:Grid structures